My Love
My Love is a song by Justin Timberlake ft. Timbaland. It is sung by Luke and Teddy in Two Is Better Than One. Lyrics: Luke and Teddy: Ain't another woman that can take your spot my- Teddy: If I wrote you a symphony, Just to say how much you mean to me (Luke and Teddy: What would you do?) If I told you you were beautiful Would you date me on the regular (Luke and Teddy: Tell me, would you?) Well, baby I've been around the world But I ain't seen myself another girl (Luke and Teddy: Like you) This ring here represents my heart But there's just one thing I need from you (Luke and Teddy: Say "I do") Luke: Yeah, because Luke and Teddy: I can see us holding hands Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand I can see us on the countryside Sitting on the grass, laying side by side You could be my baby, let me make you my lady Girl, you amaze me Ain't gotta do nothing crazy See, all I want you to do is be my love (Luke: So don't give away) My love (Luke: So don't give away) My love (Luke: So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love (Luke: So don't give away) My love (Luke: So don't give away) My love (Luke: So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love Teddy: Oh, girl - My love, my love Luke: Now, if I wrote you a love note And made you smile with every word I wrote (Luke and Teddy: What would you do?) Would that make you want to change your scene And wanna be the one on my team (Luke and Teddy: Tell me, would you?) See, what's the point of waiting anymore? Cause girl I've never been more sure (Luke and Teddy: That baby, it's you) This ring here represents my heart And everything that you've been waiting for (Luke and Teddy: Just say "I do") Because... Luke and Teddy: I can see us holding hands Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand I can see us on the countryside Sitting on the grass, laying side by side You could be my baby, let me make you my lady Girl, you amaze me Ain't gotta do nothing crazy See, all I want you to do is be my love (Teddy: So don't give away) My love (Teddy: So don't give away) My love (Teddy: So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love (Teddy: So don't give away) My love (Teddy: So don't give away) My love (Teddy: So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love Luke: Oh, girl - My love, my love Luke and Teddy: See, all I want you to do is be my love (Luke: Love) My love (Luke: Love) My love (Luke: Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love (Teddy: Love) My love (Teddy: Love) My love (Teddy: Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love Oh, girl - My love, my love Videos: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Songs sung by Lucas Hamilton Category:Songs sung by Teddy Stilinski Category:Duets